


Simple Touches

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Married Couple, Non-Penetrative Sex, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vikings, Wet Humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker help each other get off while in bed.





	Simple Touches

 

Bloodshed breathed in deeply.  He could smell the oak and the ashes and the dirt in her hair.  From being out gathering herbs all day and being by the fire tending to his dinner.  Primus, it smelled heavenly.  It was only better when he smelled her lust in the air.

 

It made sense seeing as how his hand was under her tunic, rubbing her clitoris gently while his cock was rubbing against her thighs.

 

His breath stifled for a moment when her hand came back down to stroke his head as it poked through her shivering thighs.  Thornstriker was holding back the urge to open her legs, knowing the friction of her bare skin and his manhood was making him feel good as well.

 

He thought about turning onto his back to let her lay on him.  He could imagine her legs falling apart as his cock came between them and up against her tight womanhood, her moans and begging enticing him to finally be one with her...

 

But Bloodshed knew he couldn't do that. They had barely progressed past simply touching each other.  The fact that his wife had agreed to allow him to wet hump her tonight was a miracle.  He could guess that the gossiping ladies in the market were the ones to blame.  But he didn't mind.  They were the reason Thornstriker had wanted to go this far.  Despite how angry it had made him at first, thinking Thornstriker was being pressured into having sex with him because of them, he was beginning to have some appreciation for them.

 

After all, Thornstriker now wanted to have these intimate moments with him.  Even though it wasn't anything serious, he didn't care.  He had thought that they would _never_ do anything sexual in their lifetime as husband and wife and he had been ready to accept such a lifestyle.  For him to only find relief in this way was more than he could ask for.

 

And to see the love of his life like this...  So beautiful and open and needy... for him.  He never wanted another to ever see her like this.  So vulnerable.  So desperate.  He would be sure she would only ever think of him in moments like this.

 

"B-Bloodshed!"

 

His thoughts died out as he looked down to his wife curling up on herself around his hand still playing with her clit.  "Th-Thornstriker?"  Crap, had he done something wrong?

 

"I... I need..."

 

"Need-?"

 

"I need t-to... come... I can feel it..." her breath hiccupped as her hands grabbed at his, pushing him harder into her clitoris and just teasing the edges of her lips outside her womanhood.

 

"Then let it go.  Let it out," he reassured her as he moved his fingers to rim her labia.  Thornstriker was still so new to all this, so much that she sometimes needed him to tell her what to do.  Even something as simple as letting her orgasm crash over her.

 

As Thornstriker moaned and gasped while her high cascaded over her, Bloodshed continued to rub his cock between her thighs.  It wasn't as good as sex, but the feeling of her bare skin tightening around his hot organ was a good one.  Enough that when he pulled himself up to rub his dick against her wet and hot privates, it made him cum.

 

His wife moaned again as a second orgasm passed over her, his hot manhood and warm fluids staining her thighs too much for her.  It was a good while before they both came down from the pleasure.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

The petite woman sighed before turning her head back to look at her husband.  She was tired, but she seemed happy as a small smile grew on her face.

 

"I-I'm fine, Bloodshed."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Bloodshed..." she leaned back more to peck his jaw, "I'm fine.  You made me feel good."

 

He turned away as he fought back the embarrassment.  He couldn't help it that he was worried about hurting her through this.

 

But when he felt her snuggle into his chest, most likely ready to fall asleep, he turned back to kiss her head.  It didn't matter that this would possibly be the closest he would ever get to having sex with Thornstriker.  He would never force her.  He would never hurt her just so he could have a good fuck.

 

She was the woman of his life.  She was the one woman he loved more than his own mother.  She was everything he could have ever wanted in his life.

 

And with her in his arms holding him back as tightly as he was, Bloodshed couldn't ask for anything more.

 

END


End file.
